


Because Percy is a stubborn asshole.

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Children, Demigods, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War, Will Solace has Healing Powers, Will Solace has the power to make others sick, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: But Nico thinks that's bullshit.It's really because Percy is too stubborn to let his family go.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Because Percy is a stubborn asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The HC that Will can pass on diseases is in this story! Just be aware of the tags! It's very much just fluff I promise! 
> 
> (Also Two OC characters appear! One is Percy and Annabeth's daughter and the other is Will and Nico's adopted son!)

Nico thought he knew loss. 

The weight of his sister's death never quite left his shoulders. At first he hated Percy. He had wanted him to die. To lose someone, experience the pain that haunts him. 

And then he met Hazel. A daughter of Hades from long ago. Her soul was troubled, mindlessly wandering through the haze. Nico watched her, feelings startled and he found a sister. 

_ Sister.  _

Has they spent time together Nico's heart healed. It beat to a different tune, sometimes skipping patterns. But it  _ works again.  _

Little by little his heart is restored. Soothed over with gentle hands and a healing touch. Because now Nico has Will. 

Will Solace. The son of Apollo, blessed by the sun to save others. But like Nico he lost someone too. And like Nico his heart was never the same after that event. 

Nico understands that, having your heart change from something. From a loss no one could ever fix. No one could or would ever replace. 

And after a while they both discover something. 

Will was not only blessed with the ability to save others, but he was also able to destroy. To infect others with a flick of his wrist, a twitch of his fingers. 

Waves of ancient fears long forgotten from the human mind. A twisted gift to bestow among others. 

Nico saw everyone treating Will, his sunshine, the way they used to treat him. He doesn't stop running to him, pushing past the crowd with a speed he only used during battle. 

_ ' WILL! '  _ His sunshine looks up with scared eyes and Nico shadow travels. He steps out of the dark, right in front of Will. 

_ ' Sunshine. '  _

His Will tries to shove him away. Pleading with a broken voice.  _ ' Nico Nico No I don't want to hurt you. Not you. ' _

The sobs that rack his form makes Nico want to tear the world apart.  _ ' Will. A little darkness isn't bad. It's never a bad thing. '  _ The Son of Hades whispers in his ear. 

_ ' Besides, since when is death going to hurt a child of Hades? ' _ He brushes golden hair out of his lover's face.

_ ' Nico. ' _ Will whimpers with watery eyes. Nico presses a kiss to his forehead.  _ ' Hi sunshine. '  _

The world falls away and all that's left is Nico and Will. 

_________________

They are older now. Resting at 18, they have boxes from packing Nico's cabin up. They had taken Will's stuff to their new apartment a while ago. 

Nico smiles while Percy and Annabeth play fight with one another. When Rena had invited him and Will to Camp Jupiter he had nearly cried. 

Camp Jupiter was set up brilliantly, with a full town and collage just for demigods. Demigods had condos and apartments, the condos were divided between Demigods. When Percy and Annabeths roommates moved out with smiles Rena offered the space to Nico and Will. 

Will had been enthusiastic. He nearly squealed with glee (Read: he did.) when Nico read it out loud. Percy was even more excited to have them. Nico when Annabeth made Will promise to help her clean. 

_ ' Sunshine. ' _ Nico smiles at the gold man. Will looks at him with loving eyes.  _ ' Lovely. ' _ Will teases back just has dopey sounding. 

' Alright you two love birds! ' Percy teases, ' We have to go now. ' Annabeth smiles from his side. 

Nico nods. 

' C'mon sunshine, it's time to go and make fun of Percy's decorating skills. ' Will snorts, interlocking their hands. Percy yells out an offended hey that just makes Nico laugh. 

__________________

They are both adults. Jobs and degrees shared. They still live with Annabeth and Percy, content with where they are. Nico smiles as their baby girl plays with her new toys. 

Percy and Annabeth are both things that keep Nico and Will sane. If Nico isn't home for Will to cry too he has Percy and Annabeth. And sometimes their little girl. 

Who's surprisingly a good listener. 

Months later she's not the only child in the house. Nico and Will adopt a troubled kid, a boy with an insane past that just screams Demigod. He was tense at first, unsure in his new environment. 

Soon Nico cracks it. Figuring out their adopted son is a child of Aphrodite. Piper cheers loudly and comes over without an invite. (She doesn't need one. She's basically family.) 

Carson smiles and laughs with them. Adopted into their small family. Nico and Will make sure he knows it's okay to not be normal. 

Will shares stupid stories of things he's gotten mixed up. Nico just snorts and cites his mythomagic phase. 

Percy jumps in with a story of how he blew up a volcano. Annabeth shares stories of stopping Percy from doing stupid things. 

________________

They are all older. Carson has grown up, Percy and Annabeth's little girl isn't little anymore. Nico has grey hair, Will's blond hair is slowly going white. 

Percy has bad joints now. Annabeth forgets things, little things. Nico smiles at his family. He's so proud of all of them. All of their friends moved in, they somehow live with the chaos. 

Their joints ache and their hair is losing its color. 

They laugh and joke about it. Smiles cracking wrinkled faces. 

Will and Nico are the first to go. Passing to the other side in their sleep. Percy and Annabeth follow soon after. They say it's because all four of them have lived together for so long. 

But Nico thinks that's bullshit. 

It's really because Percy is too stubborn to let his family go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
